


Kolory Hogwartu

by toroj



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9381332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toroj/pseuds/toroj
Summary: O tym jak Severus Snape został zmuszony do diety zdrowotnej i co z tego wynikło.





	

Severus Snape postanowił zamordować pielęgniarkę.   
Nie, bynajmniej nie na rozkaz Czarnego Pana. Miał zamiar zlikwidować Poppy Pomfrey całkowicie prywatnie, darmowo i nawet z pożytkiem dla społeczeństwa, czyli siebie i tych uczniów, których ta bezwzględna kobieta torturowała eliksirem pieprzowym. A zaczęło się tak niewinnie...  
*  
\- Severusie – rzekł Dumbledore przy kolacji, a jego głos ociekał serdeczną troską – jesteś jakiś blady. Dobrze się czujesz?  
Mistrz eliksirów zdumiał się nieco, gdyż blady był z natury i nigdy to jakoś nie interesowało jego pracodawcy.   
\- Czuję się doskonale – odrzekł z rezerwą.  
\- Jednakowoż... Poppy, czy nie uważasz, że Severus wygląda mizernie? – znów zaczął dyrektor, odwracając się do szkolnej pielęgniarki.   
Instynkt przetrwania pana S.S. podniósł łeb i zaczął węszyć podejrzliwie. Coś tu śmierdziało.   
\- Rzeczywiście. Severusie, przepracowujesz się – stwierdziła madame Pomfrey. - Te ciemne lochy... wilgoć...  
\- Wilgoć bardzo dobrze robi na cerę. Dlatego ja nie mam zmarszczek – odgryzł się Snape od razu.  
Wtedy jednak profesor Sprout wtrąciła swoje trzy knuty, mówiąc, że „drogi Severus” wygląda jak więdnąca mandragora i nietaktownie wspomniała, że nie dalej jak wczoraj zemdlał on na lekcji z trzecioklasistami.  
\- Nie zemdlałem lecz zaledwie lekko zasłabłem – sprostował Snape z oziębłą godnością. – Podobnie jak wszyscy uczniowie, skoro pustogłowy Longbottom wyprodukował zamiast zwykłego eliksiru broń masowej zagłady!  
\- Potrzebujesz wiotamin i kawałeczków – upierała się zielarka.  
\- Witamin i mikroelementów – poprawiła ją madame Pomfrey szeptem i dyskusja nad nadwątlonym zdrowiem mistrza eliksirów rozgorzała na dobre, ku uciesze całego grona pedagogicznego i najbliżej siedzących uczniów, ciekawie nadstawiających uszu.  
Dumbledore słuchał tych sporów tym bardziej rozbawiony, im bardziej Severus był zły, aż w końcu zaproponował:  
\- Drogie panie, po prostu zadbamy, by profesor Snape doszedł do siebie po zatruciu. Pomono, na pewno masz w szklarni jakieś zdrowe jarzyny i ziółka. Poppy, proszę, dopilnuj, żeby Severus regularnie brał eliksir na wzmocnienie. Nie, Severusie, znam cię. Najpierw obiecasz, że o siebie zadbasz, a potem kompletnie o tym zapomnisz.  
A profesorka miotlarstwa dodała zachęcająco:  
\- Przydałoby się też więcej ruchu na świeżym powietrzu.  
Mistrz eliksirów poczuł się osaczony.  
*  
Miał nadzieję, że temat jego nadwątlonego zdrowia zdechnie samoistnie przez noc i wszyscy o nim zapomną, ale ku jego rozpaczy Pomfrey, ten szatan medycyny, przy śniadaniu podsunęła mu talerz pełen czegoś wściekle czerwonego. Przez sekundę Snape’wi zdawało się, że to posiekane zwłoki jakiegoś Gryfona. Danie okazało się jednak sałatką z pomidorów i tartej marchewki.   
\- Smacznego, Severusie – powiedziała pielęgniarka słodko. – Codziennie porządna dawka witamin i raz dwa dostaniesz pięknych, zdrowych rumieńców.  
Snape nabrał niebieskawego krukońskiego odcienia, a potem ślizgońsko zzieleniał, patrząc z obrzydzeniem na marchew.   
\- Ymmm, hm... dziękuję – mruknął i poszukał ratunku w kawie. Jednak nim nieszczęsny obiekt eksperymentów dietetycznych doniósł filiżankę do ust, stalowa dłoń szkolnej pielęgniarki zamknęła się na jego przegubie.  
\- Nie, Severusie, nie pij tego! Kawa strasznie szkodzi na wątrobę. – Madame Pomfrey machnęła różdżką. W filiżance zamiast czarnej, aromatycznej i mocnej niczym smoła piekielna kawy, pojawił się jakiś podejrzany płyn barwy mysich siuśków. - Herbatka z koperku świetnie działa na trawienie.  
Snape z kamienną miną powolutku odstawił filiżankę, potem wstał, biorąc talerz z surówką.   
\- Zjem u siebie – oświadczył, kierując się ku wyjściu z Wielkiej Sali. Tuż za drzwiami celnie rzucone Evanesco zlikwidowało obrzydliwe danie, a Snape pospieszył do swojego gabinetu. W szufladzie biurka miał zachomikowane sucharki i kawałek suchej kiełbasy.   
*  
Niestety, historia powtórzyła się przy kolacji. Tym razem Snape dostał sałatkę z kukurydzy i kurczaka, oraz zupę mleczną z gotowaną dynią. Starannie wydłubał z sałatki mięso, kukurydzę odsuwając na brzeg talerza.   
\- Zjedz zupę, kochany – namawiała Poppy, podsuwając mu wazę pełną żółtawej cieczy. – W mleku jest mnóstwo wapna.   
\- Nie potrzebuję wapna – mruknął mistrz eliksirów. – Nie jestem budowlańcem. Na Merlina, kto to gotuje i dlaczego to tak dziwnie wygląda?  
\- Skrzaty, dokładnie według moich przepisów. To specjalna dieta kolorystyczna! – rzekła madame Pomfrey z dumą. – Barwy Hogwartu. Jutro kolej na niebieski, więc będzie zupa jagodowa, galaretka z plumpek i gotowany karp w szarym sosie. Idealne proporcje białka, tłuszczu i węglowodanów.  
Snape, który wzdrygnął się ledwo zauważalnie przy gotowanym karpiu, spytał:  
\- A więc pojutrze mogę mieć nadzieję na coś zielonego? Może korniszony?  
\- Absolutnie nie. Korniszony fatalnie działają na twoje wrzody żołądka. Dopuszczam brokuły.  
\- Nie mam wrzodów żołądka! – zaprotestował Snape. Brokuły, na Salazara, to straszne!  
\- Skończyłam studia magomedyczne i wiem lepiej co masz a czego nie! – odparowała pielęgniarka. Dumbledore tymczasem pił sok dyniowy i udawał, że nie słyszy tego, co dzieje się metr od niego. Wyglądał na dziwnie zadowolonego.  
„Drań” – pomyślał Severus ze złością. Przeczuwał, że nawet jeśli nie ma jeszcze wrzodów żołądka, to pewnie dostanie ich niebawem, od ciągłego zdenerwowania.  
\- NIE, SEVERUSIE, NIE WOLNO CI PIĆ KAWY!  
W tym momencie Severus Snape postanowił zamordować pielęgniarkę. Cicho, dyskretnie, szybko i bez niepotrzebnych cierpień, gdyż nie był człowiekiem okrutnym. Za bardzo.  
Na wszystkie węże Slytherina, musiał się przecież jakoś bronić!   
*  
Poppy Pomfrey zapukała do gabinetu opiekuna Ślizgonów. Cisza.   
\- Czy profesor Snape jest u siebie? – zapytała dwojga Ślizgoniątek, akurat przechodzących obok.  
\- Tak – powiedziało jedno.  
\- Nie! – zaprzeczyło zaraz drugie, dając mu sójkę w bok.   
„Słynna ślizgońska solidarność” – pomyślała pielęgniarka i nacisnęła klamkę. Wewnątrz nie było nikogo. Na dębowym biurku parował kubek z tą potworną cieczą, jaką Severus zwykł nazywać kawą po turecku. Obok do towarzystwa parował kieszonkowy srebrny kociołek, a z drugiej strony stała skrzyneczka, która z kolei nie parowała, lecz pokrywała się szronem. Kompozycji dopełniał średniej wielkości zegar kominkowy. Wielka wskazówka stała prawie idealnie pionowo. Gdy madame Pomfrey zbliżyła się do biurka, czasomierz nagle zachrobotał, u szczytu obudowy otworzyła się srebrna klapka i z otworu wysunął się emaliowany zielony łebek węża z oczkami ze szmaragdów.  
\- Sy-sy...! – odezwał się wężyk.  
Pielęgniarka omal nie upuściła trzymanej w ręku buteleczki z eliksirem zdrowotnym.  
\- Sy-sy! Sy-sy! Sy-sy! Sy-sy! Sy-sy! – Wężyk „wysysał” godzinę szóstą i schował się z powrotem.   
\- Obłąkany dom – mruknęła kobieta, stawiając lekarstwo na biurku. Zaklęciem przemieniła morderczą kawę w porcję mleka, a w powietrzu wypisała świecącymi literami: „Dwie łyżki stołowe eliksiru przed snem”. Przeczuwała, że Snape jest gdzieś w pobliżu.   
Istotnie, gdy tylko wyszła, drzwi stojącej w kącie szafy skrzypnęły i w szparze ukazał się jastrzębi nos, ze wstrętem łowiący zapach gorącego mleka.  
\- Zemsty! Salazarze, zemsty! Zbezcześciła moją kawę!  
*  
\- Ojej! Snape dał ci prezent? – powiedziała profesor Sprout, gapiąc się na buteleczkę ozdobioną złotymi makami. – Perfumy „Makowa Panienka”? Jakie to subtelne...   
\- Nie wiem czy to od niego. Nie było żadnego listu – powątpiewała madame Pomfrey.  
\- A od kogo? Na pewno się zakochał. Ostatnio ciągle na ciebie patrzy i jest taki ożywiony...  
\- Raczej wściekły. Pomme, czytasz za dużo romansideł. To jest SNAPE. Snapy się nie zakochują. Ten gatunek tak ma.  
\- Może więc to z wdzięczności, że się o niego troszczysz. Och, nieważne. Mogę powąchać?  
Obie panie stały w szklarni nad grządką wścibołapek. Kiedy pielęgniarka podawała koleżance perfumy, jedna z roślin nie wytrzymała z ciekawości i łaps! chwyciła zielonym pędem buteleczkę. Korek poleciał w jedną stronę, flaszeczka w drugą, a zawartość chlapnęła prosto na doniczkę z bardzo rzadkim okazem miniaturowego baobabu grenlandzkiego. Profesor Sprout krzyknęła z przerażenia. Jej unikalna roślina opryskana „Makową Panienką” zrobiła psss... skurczyła się w mgnieniu oka i znikła w ziemi. Przez chwilę panowało głuche milczenie, nawet ruchliwe wścibołapki zamarły, a hałaśliwe klaksowyjce przestały trąbić. Poppy westchnęła.  
\- Tak, to było na pewno od Snape’a.  
*  
\- Na brodę Salazara, kobieto, chyba nie sądzisz, że posłałbym ci perfumy! Co za brednie. – Snape, przyciśnięty do muru, bronił się jak lew, wykręcał jak wąż, stroszył jak orzeł i nawet fukał po borsuczemu.   
\- To nie były perfumy, tylko stężony eliksir odmładzający. Z baobabu została pestka!  
\- Widać ktoś uznał, że bardzo potrzebujesz odmłodzenia.   
\- Zbrodniarzu!   
\- Wypraszam sobie. Jedynym zbrodniarzem, jaki się tu kręci, jest Syriusz Black. Widać chciał się zemścić za czasy szkolne. Wszak dwadzieścia lat temu już tu pracowałaś, prawda? Jak te latka lecą...  
Pielęgniarka złapała wazon z pobliskiej etażerki, zamierzając go rozbić na głowie złośliwego Ślizgona. Wtem jednak w Sali Wejściowej zaczerwieniło się od gryfońskich szat do quidditcha. Nad nimi chwiała się fioletowa tiara dyrektora. W drzwiach już tłoczyli się kanarkowo żółci Puchoni, a za nimi morze czerni uczniowskich mundurków. W ogólnym rejwachu dało się rozróżnić krzyki: wypadek! dementorzy! Madame Pomfrey upuściła wazon. Gryfoni kogoś nieśli na rękach. Mistrzowi eliksirów mignęły nastroszone włosy, blada twarz z zamkniętymi oczami i przekrzywione okulary. No tak, znów Potter.   
\- Z tobą się policzę później! – zagroziła Snape’owi pielęgniarka, biegnąc do szpitala. – A diety na razie sam pilnuj, bo ja nie mam czasu!  
Jednak Severus z góry wiedział, że Poppy, zajęta Chłopcem-Który-Przeżył-By-Wkurzać-Snape’a, zapomni o nieszczęsnym eliksirze, diecie kolorystycznej i odmłodzonym baobabie. Snape był uratowany.   
Sala Wejściowa wyludniła się. Opiekun Slytherinu stanął przy czterech magicznych klepsydrach, rozejrzał się uważnie i szepnął cichutko, żeby na pewno nikt nie usłyszał:  
\- Dziesięć punktów dla Gryffindoru.  
A potem uciekł.


End file.
